All Things Broken
by ClassyClassic16
Summary: One Shot. Brittana Future Fic. Just a clip of what life may bring.


**This is for my friend, who asked me to write a sob story for Brittana. Anyways, just a small way to flex my creativity between updates of my other stuff. So, Fueled by Nightwish 'The islander', I created this. ****Disclaimer because all mistakes are mine.**Enjoy!

* * *

_All things changing, us just getting by_

_You're still the apple of my eye_

_Unchanging, always side to side_

_You're still the apple of my eye_

Santana watches as Brittany looks into her purse, her lips moving as she recounts the things in the bag. Santana takes the keys from Brittany's open palm softly, and smiles gently when the blonde looks at her with a puzzled expression.

"Where do you have to go Britt?" Santana whispers, watching Brittany flip through her wallet. She notices the various pictures of their children and grandchildren between the leather folds.

"I… I need to go to the grocery store… I need to buy some things for dinner." Brittany responds, trying to make sense of her own words.

Santana nods, extending her hand. She wants to cry as Brittany just looks at it before grasping it weakly. She makes sure Brittany remembers her purse, leading the blonde to the front hall quietly.

Brittany takes a pair of shoes from the closet, sliding them on without saying a word, still looking at Santana as though she's a stranger.

Santana supposes that's what she is.

She doesn't say anything while she takes her own black boots, pulling on the leather buckles. She extends a hand to Brittany sitting on the steps. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Brittany says, looking around wide eyed. She looks ready to run, but Santana knows what's going on behind those glassy eyes. Santana bites her lip, and intertwines their fingers when Brittany's soft hand slips into hers. The blonde's eyes grow wider at this action, puzzled, but Santana doesn't utter a word.

"What are you doing?" Brittany sounds rattled, and Santana immediately regrets her action.

"I'm holding your hand," She says calmly. She doesn't want Brittany to get upset, not like last time. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I like it." Brittany whispers, smiling at Santana. It's a smile she knows all too well.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." Santana turns on the alarm and waits for Brittany to leave the house first before she shuts and locks the door. Her hand doesn't once leave the blonde's. Fingers entwined, Santana unlocks the car door and opens it for Brittany.

"Thank you," Brittany whispers, Santana merely nods.

"No problem Britt." She gets into the driver's seat and ignites the engine. The two pull out of the house they've shared for so many years.

"Um… Can I ask you something?" Brittany turns her head away from the window to Santana, and the Latina nods.

"You can ask me anything Britt." Santana blinks back tears, anticipating what Brittany will question her about.

"What's your name?" Brittany says innocently, "You look familiar, and I swear I've seen you before. There were pictures of you in my wallet, so I think I know you."

Santana sighs at the red light, looking at the picture Brittany's talking about. She's asleep on the couch, one set of twins using her as a mattress; Brittany must've been the one to take the picture. She knows she has to ride this out, and that Brittany might have a remission, so she tries to gather her emotions.

"Do you know my wife's name?" Brittany asks as the car lurches forward, and Santana's stomach drops. Brittany stops dead in the middle of speech as Santana takes her hand again, kissing it. Santana can see the blonde notice the gold band on her finger.

"I'm Santana Lopez, Britt. I am your wife." Santana blinks back tears. Brittany had been decreasing so fast over the past few months. She had forgotten the names of her grandchildren, and her own kids, but this was a first.

"Oh," Brittany whispers, but there is a disbelieving tone to her voice.

Santana looks back at the road, trying to keep everything inside. She doesn't know how much longer she can take care of Brittany by herself. She doesn't want to be weak, not now.

"I remember something else about my wife." Brittany says softly, looking out the window.

"What's that?" Santana wipes away tears, holding the rest of her emotions at bay.

"She always told me she loved me. And I loved her very much."

* * *

**Song Lyrics = Apple of my Eye by Ash Koley.**

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes! I hope I fixed them all...  
**


End file.
